Hold Me Close
by allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are camping with the Warblers. Kurt wakes up at night and finds Blaine by the campfire and they cuddle until both of them are tired and decide to go back to sleep. (It's a sucky summary, sorry)


**AN: This story was initially written for an anon prompt sent to me on Tumblr but I had so much fun writing this little thing so I wanted to share it with you guys too. :D**

Kurt was alone in the tent when he awoke. He tried to reach out for Blaine, who was supposed to be asleep next to him but all his searching hand found was Blaine's empty sleeping bag. 'Blaine?' Kurt slurred and sat up. He noticed the campfire still burning outside even though he swore he saw Wes putting it out before he and Blaine went to sleep.

They were on a camping trip with the Warblers in the Westerville woods. Blaine had been excited like a four-year old the moment Wes announced "camping trip" but Kurt was less enthusiastic. But Kurt agreed to go along because the way Blaine's face lit up when he told him was worth going through all the trouble.

He got out of the sleeping bag he borrowed from Finn and out of the tent and tip-toed over to the fire. He could see Blaine's shadow on the ground from behind a tree and he tried his best not to scare him but a twig snapped under his foot and then Blaine quickly turned around to look at him. His eyes were wide for a moment before they looked lovingly into Kurt's.

Blaine was sitting on the log they had sat on before. He was holding his hands a bit closer to the fire to warm them up on this cold February night.

'Hi,' he said, smiling up at Kurt.

'Hey,' Kurt came around and sat down on Blaine's lap, 'What are you doing up? Everyone's asleep,' he wrapped his arms around Blaine and laid his head on Blaine's chest.

'I was so cold so I came here and re-lit the fire to warm up a bit but it's not working much. You?' Blaine asked.

'I couldn't sleep and I saw the fire burning and you were gone so I wondered what was going on,' Kurt explained.

Kurt felt Blaine shiver underneath him. 'It's freezing out here. Here,' Kurt wrapped the fleece blanket he used to warm himself around the two of them, 'Better?'

Blaine nodded. 'Much, thank you baby,'

'It's nice here,' Kurt said after a while, 'together with you by the fire.' He kissed Blaine's pulse point before nuzzling his face in Blaine's neck.

'Mhmm,' Blaine agreed and turned his head to kiss Kurt's temple.

'I love you,' Kurt whispered.

'I love you too,' Blaine smiled.

Kurt suddenly sat up and turned in Blaine's arms so he was facing him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck before covering him with kisses. 'You look even more beautiful in the moonlight,' he murmured against Blaine's skin, making him shiver again.

Finally Kurt's lips found Blaine's and they both got tangled in a slow and wonderful kiss. Blaine whined, chasing Kurt's lips with his own when Kurt pulled back a little.

After the kiss, Kurt was gasping for air and he was like putty in Blaine's hands; he rested his head against Blaine's shoulder while taking a deep breath which he let out as a happy sigh afterwards. Blaine played with Kurt's hair, twirling a lock of it around his finger while his hand travelled up and down Kurt's spine. Kurt hummed appreciatively and smiled even though Blaine couldn't see.

He could barely keep his eyes open but Kurt still changed his position. Now he was propped up on Blaine's lap like before; sideways, with his legs laying over Blaine's and his head on Blaine's chest. He smiled again when he heard Blaine's heart beating under him.

'You are the best I ever had,' Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, 'you know that, right?'

'I know,' Kurt whispered back and pressed a kiss to Blaine's chest.

'You are the only one who makes me really happy inside,' Blaine continued.

Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest some more, as if he could become a part of Blaine if he tried hard enough. 'You are the one who made me see what love is,' he said and felt something wet falling on top of his hair before Blaine pressed a kiss to that same spot.

'You know, if you didn't go on this trip I wouldn't have gone either. I'm doing this for you, because I love you,' Kurt said after a short pause.

Blaine chuckled. 'You think I didn't know that already? Kurt Hummel would never voluntarily go on a camping trip.'

Kurt laughed and Blaine pulled him closer to him. Blaine wanted to stay like this, so close to the only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and whispering little wonderful things to each other. He yawned before taking a look at Kurt who had his eyes closed and seemed to be asleep... Until Blaine moved underneath him.

'No,' Kurt whined holding onto Blaine tighter than before, 'Wanna stay here.'

'Just a little while longer then, sweetie' Blaine said before stroking Kurt's rosy cheek.

'Just a little while longer,' Kurt repeated, melting into the touch.

Blaine watched the fire; the flames were dancing across the spot where Wes and David had put the twigs and leaves before setting them afire. Every once in a while Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek, nose, temple, lips, anywhere he could reach.

He heard Kurt's breaths going deeper and slower and figured Kurt must really be asleep by now. Instead of risking waking Kurt up by moving to the tent immediately, Blaine stayed there with his gaze fixed on his boyfriend sleeping peacefully in his arms. Blaine thought Kurt looked like an angel this way with his perfectly coiffed chestnut hair, his pale complexion and his tall and lean body resting on Blaine's.

A few minutes later, when the cold wind almost cut through Blaine's skin and made Kurt shiver in his arms, he eventually decided to go back to the tent. The last thing he wanted was for Kurt to catch a cold on a trip he went on to please his boyfriend. He gathered Kurt in his arms and walked back to their tent.

Kurt smiled in his sleep, murmuring Blaine's name at the same time.

Blaine clumsily got inside the tent with Kurt still wrapped up in his arms (how he managed to do that with the blanket still fully covering Kurt and partially covering him, was a mystery to him).

He put Kurt in his sleeping bag and as soon as his hands left Kurt, Kurt whined 'Blaine, don't go away please' in his sleep.

'Don't worry, baby, I'll come back. It'll just take a second, I just need to put the fire out. I love you,' Blaine said. He brushed some hair out of Kurt's face before pecking his forehead.

He went outside again and quickly put the fire out. He looked up at the sky before turning on his heel and making his way back to Kurt. There was a soft snoring sound coming towards him when he got in the tent. He smiled before getting in the sleeping bag with Kurt and slung an arm around Kurt's chest and intertwined their legs.

Kurt hummed and nuzzled his face in Blaine's curls.

There were so many things which made this trip better: Blaine's face when Kurt told him he'd go along, spending some time in the middle of the night by the campfire on your boyfriend's lap and spending the rest of that same night in the same sleeping bag _with _that same boyfriend…

Kurt hated camping but being with Blaine the whole time made it totally worth it.


End file.
